Brothers From Kansas
by LaheyHale
Summary: AU: Dean and Sam are plunged back into hunting. What will happen when a new woman enters Dean's life? Or when he gets thrown into a Djinn's world? SamxJo, DeanxOC, EllenxBobby
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!~ So, I have been watching a ton of Supernatural lately, and decided that I would do a supernatural fic C=**

**~TheShadowHunterDanosaur**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot line.**

*This story will more than likely not follow any plot lines from the show*

Dean sits in a bar. Beside him, sits eight empty bottles of beer. On the other side, sits his phone. He keeps looking at it, expecting a call. It had been 3 days since John had left for one of his 'trips'. Dean was worried about him. He was never gone this long, and when he was, Dean had always heard from him. So, naturally, Dean decided that the only place for him right now was at the bar, where he mindlessly downed beer after beer.

He wished that he could call his dad, or his brother for that matter, but he hadn't spoken to his brother for years. Hell, he'd probably had his number changed. He knew where he was, away at school, but he still didn't know if he would talk to him.

So, Dean sat alone, drunk, barely noticing when his fingers reached for his phone, dialed his brother's number. He held the phone up to his ear as he walked out of the bar. When Sam answered, Dean stood silent.

"Hello? Dean?" Sam's voice still rung out from the receiver.

Dean hung up the phone, still unsure why he had decided to call his brother. He decided that it would be better to sleep off his drunkenness. He went to his car, locked the doors, and fell asleep right outside the bar.

*next morning*

Dean woke up, his head pounding. It took him a minute to realize where he was, and why his head hurt, but when he had, he just closed his eyes and moaned into his arm.

He didn't know why, but he got in the front seat and started driving. He turned on the radio, as he drove to Sam's university. He needed to talk to someone, and since his father was MIA, his brother was his only option. He couldn't call him, because he'd do exactly what he did last night, hang up as soon as he heard Sam's voice. The Impala drove along smoothly as Dean lost himself in Metallica. Before he knew it, it was night and he was at Sam's school.

He walked onto the campus, looking for any sign of his brother. He stopped at the little bar just inside the campus. There, he found his brother with a group of friends.

He walked over to him, nervous of what might become of their conversation. He didn't know how his brother would feel about seeing him again.

He walks up to Sam, a slight smile on his face. "Hey Sammy…"

**That's all for today folks! Stay Tuneddd~**


	2. Chapter 2

**\HEY GUYS! I really hope this chapter is good! It's like 3 AM aha and I'm just rocking out to All Time Low.. Yuh knar.**

**~•~**

"Dean…" Sam runs to his brother and hugs him tightly. He's so relieved to see him, he's always worried about Dean.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean repeats, hugging Sam back tightly.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Sam asks, backing away out of the embrace.

"I.. I need to talk to you." Dean looks at the group of people that Sam was with, "Alone."

Sam nods and pulls dean by the arm out of the bar. "What? Is this about Dad? Has he found out what happened to mom?"

"Yes this is about Dad, and probably about what happened to mom. I haven't seen him nor heard from him in a few days. He went on a hunting trip. He hasn't been home in a few days. I called Jo, she nor her mother has seen him." Dean looks at his brother, sighing.

"Well.. That's odd. He can take care of himself though. He always has.." Sam says, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah well, I needed to talk to someone… Family…And I really don't know what to do, Sammy." Dean says, with another heavier sigh.

"Dean, what's really going on? I know this isn't just about Dad. I know that you have something else on your mind too, so, spill it." Sam looks at his brother, concern crossing his face.

"Well.. I never want to admit it, but I am having er…relationship issues. You, you have a nice, steady girl. What do I have? A fling every other week or so. I can't do this anymore, Sam. I want a steady relationship, a normal life. You've started a nice, normal life for yourself. Hell, you're going to college. Getting a good education. You have a promising future, Sammy, and all I can say for myself is that I'm a damn good fighter and I'm good in bed. This isn't the life that I want for myself, Sammy…" Dean looks up at his brother, hoping that Sam will understand.

"Dean, you didn't chose this life. You were thrust into it. Both of us were. But you had Dad.. And you two always seemed so happy when you were hunting with each other, I just didn't think that I belonged with y'all. So, I ran off to school. Don't compare yourself to me, Dean, I am a coward. I didn't want this life, so I left it in the dust. I left you in the dust. For what, a degree and a picture perfect suburban life? I'm starting to think that it wasn't worth it. I know that what I have with Jessica is special, but girlfriends come and go Dean, what you do, it's always going to be there.

"And, I missed out on my family. I left as soon as I could, so, naturally you and Dad bonded more. So I missed out on the relationship that you have with our father…" Sam looks at Dean, as it seems almost in tears.

"Sammy…" Dean is at a loss for words. He'd never thought of Sam feeling this way, or how he may be jealous of the life that he'd had even though he fought so hard to rid himself of it.

"No, Dean, you don't have to say anything. I understand what you're saying. I just don't think that you should count your losses so quickly. You have a relationship with Dad, and I would give anything to have that relationship with him. He's coming back, Dean. We'll see him again, okay? I know that we will."

Dean only nods, hugs his brother and then walks back to the bar with a curt "I need a drink."

Sam follows his brother into the bar, only to see a most disturbing sight. His girlfriend was laying on the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! So. I'm thinking of introducing an OC in this chapter. I think it'll be a good one!~**

**~•~**

"Jessica! Jess…" Sam shakes his girlfriend by the shoulders. No matter what he does, she doesn't awaken.

"Sammy, we need to get her to the hospital…" Dean looks at his brother sympathetically.

"No, Dean…" Sam sighs, "She's gone…" He turns into Dean's shoulder and despite the fact that he's afraid of what people might think, and that he hasn't spoken to dean in a while, he breaks down in tears. Jessica had meant so much to him, and she was just suddenly gone. Just like that. He was even planning on marrying her.

"Sammy.. I'm so sorry.." Dean hugs his brother close, and can't help but shed a few tears himself.

~•~

5 Months Later

Sam and Dean walk into the Roadhouse one after another. They look around to see Jo and her mom Ellen fast at work. Clearing tables, taking orders, and delivering drinks. However, as Dean's gaze sweeps across the bar, he spots a tall brunette that he's never seen before sweeping the floors and talking to some customers. He smirks at the way her hips move as she sweeps the floor, admiring the shape of her body. He turns to Sam to say something, but finds that Sam is engaged in conversation with Jo.

"So, how ya doing, Sam..? After… well, you know.." Jo asks, handing him a beer.

"I'm getting better.. I met this girl, and we went out once or twice.. She's really nice.. And pretty. The only problem is that she's a few states back, and we're always on the road.." Sam looks sadly at the floor. Dean joins in on the conversation.

"Sarah, right Sammy?" Sam smirks, slightly impressed that Dean remembered her name.

"Yeah… I really think we had something going… But you know.. On the road as always." Sam takes a drink of his beer and notices the brunette walking over.

"Hey, Jo, who are these guys..?" She has a deep southern drawl to her voice. Dean raises his eyebrow at her, and smirks holding out his hand.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." She takes his hand, and smiles a little.

"Ah. The Winchesters. I've heard of you." She turns away to put away the broom.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who is that..?" Sam asks, furrowing his brow.

Jo chuckles, shaking her head. "She's new around here. As to her name, you'll have to find that out for yourself."

"Can you at least tell us where she came from..?" Dean asks Jo, a little too quickly.

"No. As I said, find out for yourself." Jo turns, and walks towards the girl.

Dean follows, keeping step with her. He can't help but notice the girl's eyes, a deep brown that seem warm and comforting. She has a delicately set jaw, with high cheekbones. She's rather tan, and her hair, though highlighted was a deep chocolate colour.

"I never did catch your name," He starts, but when she turns to look at him, he stops mid sentence. There was a guarded look to her posture, but she was undeniably beautiful.

"It's Zoey. And you didn't catch it, because I didn't give it." Her lips have a slight twinge upward, like she wants to smile.

"Well, hello Zoey. How long have you worked here..? I've been here many times, and I've never seen you here before."

"I started last month. I'm Bobby Singer's daughter."

**~•~**

**And that's all loves!~ Yes, I felt like making Bobby have a daughter. Idk. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHTY SO I'M BACK OMG. SO. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS.**

**(for any of you that read my other story, so sorry, writers block…)**

~•~

"So… You're Bobby's daughter…?" Dean asks Zoey, looking at her skeptically.

"Yessir, Never told ya about me, now did he?" She looked right back at him, matching his skepticism.

"No.. I knew him all my life and he never mentioned a word about having a daughter…'' Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, here I am. Never really spent much time with me but I knew him well enough. I grew up with my mom…" Zoey replied, looking directly at him.

"And who would that be..?" Dean asks, still too curious for his own good.

"Eh. I'm not gonna tell you that. Why would I?" With that, Zoey turned around and left him standing there, disappearing into the back of the bar.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened. Never, in his life had he been so utterly denied by a woman, he was used to girls falling all over him, wanting whatever he was selling. But this girl was different. She seemed to know what she wanted. He knew that he would have to work to even enter her thoughts, and was still unsure of what she thought of him. He didn't typically give the best first impressions. Sure, he was handsome, but some people had a problem with his attitude.

Zoey walked up to her room upstairs. She pulled out the journal from under her bed, where she kept all of her notes on hunting and everything else. She had a section in the back of it, where she wrote about people, or events that happened. She refused to call it a diary, because it wasn't. Not exactly.

As she sat down, she pulled out an orange gel pen, the only kind of pen she ever used.

"_Today I met the Winchesters. They were different than I expected. Especially Dean. When Jo or Ellen would tell me about him, they always used words like "promiscuous", "drunk", or "sexually obsessed." I could see that he was all of these things, but there seemed to be so much more to him. I could tell that both Ellen and Jo knew that, and they loved that other side of him. They knew his deepest secrets, but would never tell anyone. I saw the way that Jo looked at him, and the way that he looked at her. She wanted him as more than an older brother type of guy, but he was incapable of thinking of her as anything other than a younger sister that he had to watch out for. I could see it in his eyes, he was deeply troubled. I felt for him. He was hurting inside, and beside myself I just wanted to reach out and hug him, and take all the hurt away. Maybe this is what people in books and movies mean by love at first sight. I never really found the whole point in love. Not with my way of life. Not with what I do. But maybe…Just maybe, if the man I fall in love with shares the life with me, it won't be so hard, and I can open myself up to someone."_

~•~

**SO SO SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT OMG. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY LONG I SWEAR~ I JUST NEEDED TO UPDATE!~ PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back and I think that this chapter will be really long idk ill see how far I get!~ Love yall! DFTBA c; lolzcrabstickz~**

**~•~**

Dean sits in the Impala outside the bar. He can't shake this feeling that he got talking to the new girl. He couldn't help but feel he'd do anything for her. This is crazy, he thought, he didn't even know her after all. He'd just met some random girl in a bar, this had happened a bunch of times. There should've been nothing special about it. But as hard as he tried, as Sam approached with pie, he could not get her off his mind. He didn't want to talk to Sam about her, because he wasn't a huge fan of chick-flick-moments.

Sam opens the door, and gets in. "So… how did it go with that new girl last night?" he wiggles his eyebrows at Dean suggestively.

"Nothing happened man, I swear. She barely even told me her name." Dean sighs, realizing how unhappy this makes him.

"That's never stopped you before…" Sam chuckles, and throws Dean a burger from the fast food bag he's carrying.

"Dude, shut up, nothing happened." Dean sighs, turns on the radio and pulls out of the bar.

~•~

"Come _on_ mom! Please let me go with him!" Zoey looks at Ellen, pleading her with her eyes.

"No, Zoey Danielle Singer, you are not going on that trip with your father, and that's final!"

"Mom.. _please?!_ I always do what you want me to, I never disobey, I always do everything you tell me. I'm asking just this once, please?"

"Fine. But you're taking your sister with you. And you're gonna watch out for her, you hear me? And Bobby, you gotta watch out for him, okay? These are my terms." Ellen looks stern, so Zoey doesn't say anything. Despite how close her and Jo have become, she doesn't really want to drag her on a trip with her, especially one with her dad.

"Jo! Pack your bags! We're going hunting!" Zoey yells as she runs up the stairs, unable to hide the smile on her face.

~•~

"So, it looks like this Djinn is camping out in Daytona, Florida. So, we need to start heading south… Unusual place for a Djinn, don't you think? Awful sunny there, usually Djinn's go for the cold overcast places." Sam says, as he watches Dean gulp down his third bacon cheeseburger.

"Yeah.." he takes another bite, "real weird."

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam says, knitting his eyebrows.

"Yeah.. You said something about a bar down in Florida, right?" Dean swallows, "I hope they have burgers…"

"Dean! Seriously man, I don't know what's gotten into you lately man… But, you seriously need to snap out of it.'' Sam shakes his head, grinning a little.

"I'm sorry man, I just.. Nevermind. Ok, so do we have a case, or not?" Dean finishes the rest of his burger, balling up the wrapper and tossing it into the trash can.

"Yeah, we do. Let's go." Sam walks out, grabbing their bags to load in the back of the Impala.

"On the road again.." Dean gets in the driver's seat and turns on Nirvana.

"Dude, Nirvana? Again? Didn't we _just_ listen to this?" Sam groans, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, got a problem? You know what I say, Driver picks the music shotgun sh-"

"shuts his cakehole, yeah Dean, I got it." Sam finishes his sentence for him, having heard it a million times.

"So, this Djinn has taken, it looks like… 4 young girls so far. That's a lot for just one.. Maybe there's a pack of them.." Sam says, looking at his notes and their Dad's journal.

"Yeah.. Let's go gank this son of a bitch." Dean says, driving off, while singing (horribly) to Nirvana.

~•~

"Zoey.. Jo? You convinced your mom to letcha come? I don't believe it…" Bobby shakes his head and chuckles.

"Yeah.. I had to drag this one along with me though…" Zoey laughs and points to Jo, who also laughs.

"Well, girls, this one should be fun. We're hunting a Djinn that I just found down in Florida. Maybe we'll run into the boys while we're down there. They were the ones who gave me the lead." Bobby smiles, and opens the door for them to come in.

They walk in, and immediately smell something burning.

"Hey.. Dad, are you cooking something…?" Zoey asks, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh yeah.. I was.. It probably burned…"

"Probably…" Jo repeated, sniggering a little.

"No matter, glad y'all are here. We should get going, if we want to catch this thing before the Winchesters." Bobby says, going to the stove and turning it off.

"Yeah.. We got the car loaded out back. All we need is you. So you ready to go?" Zoey asks, practically jumping to get out the door.

"Yeah.. Calm down young one, don't be so eager." Bobby smirks, hugging her.

"Hey dad, I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?" He replies.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dean Winchester was so hot?" She laughs, and Bobby laughs with her, while Jo just simply adds "I think Sam was the more attractive one.."

~•~

**THANK YOU ALL!~ NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii!~ I'm actually really really enjoying writing this story~**

**Sooo for this chapter, itll be a long onee!**

**~•~**

"Thank you." Dean says as he grabs the key to their room in Daytona.

"So, Dean, why do you think this Djinn is targeting girls between the ages of 13 and 15? The last three have been 15... I looked this morning, the news said another girl had been taken last night." Sam asks.

"Well, Djinns typically like to feed off of people with a lot of imagination, that way they get more out of their victims. Sick really." Dean replies.

"I found a lead on where they may be. There's an abandoned Nascar garage down by the speedway." Sam puts his stuff down on his bed.

"Looks like we'll check it out later. I'm tired though. Imma catch some shut eye." Dean lays down, and shortly after starts snoring.

~•~

Zoey and her sister had just arrived at their room. Jo had wanted some sleep, and Zoey needed to stretch her legs, so she decided that she would go check out the Daytona Speedway, she'd always been a fan.

So, there she was, outside of the famous place, hearing cars racing inside. Probably practice. She walked inside, and they let her watch from the window.

"You look awfully young to be here all by yourself…." She turns to see Dean standing behind her.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Nah. We're on a hunt. Thought I'd check out the speedway here to see what Bobby's always on about. Didn't think I'd see you here though." Dean says, walking to stand beside her.

"Yeah.. Well.. Um, I should get going, Jo's probably awake by now.. She's probably freaking out that I'm not back at the motel by now.. Nice seeing you, though Dean." She smiles, and then walks out of the building.

"Well, good to see you too…" Dean says to himself, miffed at her leaving like that.

He stays there for about another hour, he does find the sport fascinating, and he can't bring himself to leave. He's so enthralled in what's going on, that he realizes that the sun's almost setting. He turns to walk out, and he barely makes it out the door before he sees a flash of blue, and then is knocked unconscious.

~•~

Sam is starting to worry. Dean said that he'd only be gone a little while. Not this long, not without calling. He decided that he would go to the last place that he knew his brother was, the track.

~•~

Dean woke up to a nice blue room in a soft bed. As he took in his surroundings, the beautiful windows behind the bed, the soft scent of vanilla, the mahogany ceiling fan, he realized that there was a woman laying on his chest, asleep.

He turned over, careful not to wake her, and looked at the clock. It read 7:46. He didn't know where he was, or why. The last thing that he remembered was being at the racetrack, talking to Zoey. Zoey, the girl that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. Also, as he soon realized, the girl sleeping in the bed next to him.

She stirred, opening her eyes. "Dean, baby, why you up so early? It's your day off, go back to sleep." She groaned, and tuned back over falling back asleep. He got up, and walked into the bathroom.

It was a nice bathroom, certainly big enough. It had a large walk in shower, and a tub the size of a small swimming pool. There was a his and her sink in the corner of the bathroom, and was adorned with sand colored tile. The toilet was in the corner, behind a fogged window. There was a huge walk in closet right next to the door that led to the bedroom. He went to the sink to wash his face.

He started the water, and then realized that he was wearing a wedding ring. He was….married? This thought led to more questions, did he have kids? Zoey had said that it was his day off, what did he do? Where did he work? Where was Sam, or Jo? Where _was_ he?

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Baby, is everything ok? You've got me a little worried…" He turns to see his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh.. Yeah, everything's great. Um, how long have we lived here again?" He asks.

"Uh, we moved in five years ago today, on our anniversary..? Please don't tell me you forgot?" She looked a little pissed.

"Oh no, of course I didn't," He smiles, "How could I forget marrying the most beautiful woman in the world?"

She smiles and walks forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls away, and he finds himself wanting more. "I'm gonna go take a shower… You uh, wanna join me?" She smirks, and raises one eyebrow.

"Hell yeah…"

~•~

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine. We're all safe, I'm sharing a room with Jo, and we have a lead on where this son of a bitch is hiding. I ran into Dean actually, at the Speedway." Zoey told her mother over the phone.

"Dean? Why the hell was he at the Speedway? He ain't got no interest in them cars. He told me so." Ellen responds.

"Yeah I dunno either ma, but he was there. You know, I'd have expected him to call, ain't heard a word out of him since then." She sighs, kind of disappointed.

"Yeah… Hey listen, I gotta go, Ash is..being Ash. I'll talk to ya later." She hangs up, and Jo walks back inside the room.

"So, how's things going with da-er Bobby? Has he found anything else yet?" Zoey asks her sister.

"No, he thinks that the Djinns are moving around. Not staying somewhere for more than a few days. They haven't taken anyone that we know of today, so I think our plan is to just lay low for tonight." Jo tells her.

"Okay then, I think it's time for some food, and sleep." Zoey smiles, and then gets up to get in the car. "You comin?"

~•~

Dean wraps a towel around his waist, after getting out of the shower. Damn. He didn't know how long he and Zo had been married, but they really did have the perfect in sync rhythm with each other. He was slowly falling in love with her, and he couldn't explain it. He felt this way for a girl, that really, he'd just met. Maybe he did believe in love at first sight after all.

"Hello handsome.." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she sat down behind him.

"Hey, babe.. How are you this morning..?" He turned around to face her.

"Hm.. I wake up in my warm bed with an amazing husband, who I just took a nice hot shower with.. I'd say I'm pretty amazing. How about you? Hm? Didn't have to go in to the office this morning, to work with all those idiots…And stay in with your amazingly stunning wife…?" She replies with a warm smile.

"Yeah.. I'm doing pretty perfect. Pretty damn amazing. I mean, just look at our house, huh? Just look at our life, great right? I work at… uh… a high paying company, right? You know, a respectable one?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You work at the FBI, head of the department? You have for the past 8 years… that's how we met, remember?" She furrows her brow, "You know that, right?"

"Of course, I'm just messing with you. Of course I remember that, how could I forget?" He kisses her, hoping that she believes what he's saying.

"Okay.. We should get dressed, if you still want to go to that fancy place for lunch with your family." She smiles, and then gets up walking into the closet to find clothes.

How could this be? Dean realized that he was.. Happy, content. He was in a good place, and had a steady life, just what he'd always wanted.

They got dressed, she wore a gorgeous orange dress, he was in a suit, and went out to get in the car. Same old Impala, his baby.

He smiled as he reached to grab the keys off the hook, and they got in, and drove off, ready to face the day.

~•~

**Okay so I hope that you all liked that chapter! Yes, Dean has been placed into the Djinn's world, where he's married to Zoey, and they live a nice life~ I made it extra long this time, to celebrate getting my computer back! XD anywho~ Next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think that it's unhealthy how much I enjoy writing this like. ~**

**~•~**

Bobby had decided to go check out the abandoned garage alone. So, Jo was left by herself, since Zoey was asleep, and didn't show signs of waking any time soon. Jo had found out where the Winchesters had been staying, so she decided to go visit them.

She got in the car, and drove down the road to the only other motel in the area. She consulted the front desk as to which room they were in, and then walked up to it, and knocked on the door.

The door opened about ten seconds later, and Sam was standing there, his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Yes, Jo? Can I help you..?" Sam sounded like he'd just been sleeping.

"Did I wake you..?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah.. You did, but that's alright… I wasn't having the best dream anyway…" He sighs, then rubs his hand across his eyes.

"Do you.. I mean do you want to talk about it?" She asks timidly, not knowing what his response was going to be.

"Uh.. Yeah I guess. I mean, if you have time…" He answers.

"I have all the time in the world."

"Then come on in…" He opens the door further for her, then steps to the side to let her in.

~•~

"So, Dean, you never did tell us exactly how you met Zoey." Mary smiles at her son.

"Oh.. Well.. Uh…" Dean stammers, still unsure himself of how they had met.

"Well, you see, my taekwondo school was robbed, and the guy that robbed it was a wanted murderer… why he'd want to rob a place full of people that train in self-defense, I will never know, but he did, and so Dean, being the amazing detective he is, followed up on the scene with me, and then we started talking…and things just grew from there…" She smiles over at Dean.

So she was a taekwondo instructor, this is good to know.

"That sounds like a lovely way to meet…." Sam jokes, chuckling lightly.

The rest of lunch goes by quickly, and soon Dean and Zoey are back at home.

~•~

"So, what was your nightmare about…?" Jo sits on the side of the bed next to Sam.

"I.. well, I dreamed about Jess again. I dreamt that she was alive again, but she wasn't exactly…Her. She was a demon, Jo.. And she tried to kill me. She probably would have had you not woken me…" Sam sighs, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh Sam… that's terrible…I'm so sorry…." Jo says, laying her hand on his leg to comfort him.

"Jo…Thank you for being here for me.. I just.." She cuts him off before he can say anything else with a light kiss. He pulls back, surprised at what just happened.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" She stammers, getting up.

"No.. It's okay… Jo…" He gets up after her, grabbing her hand, pulling her back to him, kissing her back.

They stay like this for what feels like an eternity, just in each other's arms.

"Sam..I.." Jo starts, but doesn't get to finish as Sam interrupts her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…" He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

~•~

"Hey.. Dean, I'm gonna go to bed…It's late, and I'm tired…" Zoey gets up off of the couch, dragging the blanket she was under with her.

"Okay…" He frowns slightly, "I'll be back in a minute." She smiles at him and then goes into their room.

About five minutes later, he walks in to find her already asleep. He smiles at the beautiful scene in front of him. He still can't get over being married, and to a beautiful woman who cares about him at that. He takes off his shirt and jeans, and lays down beside her. He wraps his arms around her and she subconsciously snuggles into him.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Jo exits quietly, after she's sure that Sam has fallen asleep. She stayed with him until he did, and she was glad that she had. She hadn't ever thought that it would be this Winchester that she would fall for, she always thought that it was to be Dean. It's not that she didn't want to stay the night with him, more of the fact that she didn't want the interrogation that she was sure was coming from Zoey when she came back.

She walked into her room quietly, careful not to wake Zoey. She had made it into bed, before Zoey woke up and asked her where she'd been.

"I was uh.. Helping Sam.. With uh.. Research.." She stammers.

Zoey, clearly not buying it, looks straight at Jo. "Research, huh?"

"Yeah… you know, looking up stuff about the Djinn. Which reminds me, have you heard from Dean?" She asks, changing the subject.

"No, I haven't. I'm actually starting to get worried. I don't think that he's just MIA, I think something bad has happened to him.." Zoey says, looking at Jo.

"Sam.. He was pretty upset…" She finds herself starting to tear up, and quickly rubs her hand across her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zoey furrows her brows, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to find Dean. Sammy needs his brother back, and mom will tear us apart until we find him anyway." Jo walks towards the table opening her laptop.

"I think.. I think he may still be at the track.." Zoey says, like she suddenly remembers something important.

~•~

Zoey wakes before Dean does, and she snuggles back into his side, drawn to his warmth. She's just starting to enjoy the position they were in, and fall asleep when Dean's phone rings. He immediately gets up, and answers it.

"Hello?" He says, rubbing his hand across his face sleepily. "Yeah.." "Yeah, I'll be right in." He hangs up the phone, places it back on the nightstand and goes and sits on the end of the bed.

"I have to go in to work…" Zoey tries to protest, as it's Saturday. "I'm sorry baby, we got a lead on the Williams' case. We had a witness come in early this morning." Dean repeats, hoping that she knows what he's talking about, because he doesn't.

She groans, "But Dean, you've been working on that case for over a month.. It's just a robbery…"

"Yeah, I know.. But when they call.. I have to go in.." He kisses her on the forehead before going to start a shower.

Half an hour later, Dean walks back out into the bedroom all dressed and ready for work. He sees Zoey sitting on the futon at the end of their bed, watching some movie.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Dean asks curiously, sitting beside her.

"One of my favorites.. Mr. and Mrs. Smith.." She chuckles, and then adds, "You're not a top secret spy, that's only married to me as a cover, right?"

"Nah.. At least, I don't think so…" She just laughs, thinking it as nothing more than a joke. But for all Dean knows, that may be exactly why they're married.

~•~

Dean arrives down at the federal building about half an hour later. He walks into what he assumes is his department, remembering what Zoey had said about what he did. He was pretty sure that he worked in homicide, seeing as his badge said "Dean Winchester, Homicide Detective".

He walks down the hall until he reaches an office with his name on the plaque. He sees a man in a tan trench coat sitting in the seat facing his desk.

"Hey, Dean. So for the case.. We got a witness in early this morning saying that she saw who murdered Mr. Williams." Cas. He smiles at him when he walks into the office, seeing Cas with a badge on his hip.

"Oh, really? Who?" Dean sits in the chair behind the desk. He notices that the desk is adorned with pictures, of his family, his wife, and of his unit.

"One of the clients who was waiting in the lobby for a loan. She came in earlier, and described him as this man." Cas hands dean a manila folder with a sketching in it, and then a real picture and a paper documenting the man's credentials.

"Hm… Dick Roman?" The name sounded familiar to Dean. However, in this universe he must be a lowlife. Not a big name.

"He withdrew all of his money from the bank earlier that week, and then transferred it all to a hospital.." Cas said, reading a copy of the report.

"So let's go find him, and bring this son of a bitch in." Dean smirks. This was what he was good at. Tracking and finding.

~•~

Zoey arrived at the track with Jo later that day. No one was on the track yet, it was too early, and it had just rained. They were still drying it, making sure that it was safe to race on.

"We need to talk to the drivers.. See if they saw anything.." Jo noticed the excitement in Zoey's eyes as she said this.

"Yeah.." Jo chuckles, "I'm sure that's why you want to talk to them.."

"What? I'm a fan, no shame in that…" She broke down laughing when Jo looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

She scans the track, looking for anyone. "We need to go to the garage area.. I wonder who's there." She practically squeals with excitement as they make their way towards the garage.

~•~

"Hey baby, how is your day?" Zoey's voice travels over the receiver.

"My day is going well. Cas and I are going to try to find this guy who the suspect identified. We've got a really great lead." She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Dean, you've said that about the last four leads… Oh well, good luck." She says, smiling, even though he can't see it.

"Yeah, how is your day going?" He asks, looking over at Cas, who's texting someone.

"Good, just really busy. With all these summer camps. Good thing I've got my volunteers though… So many little kids.. God, I'm in over my head." She laughs, and he hears a little kid yell in the background. "HEY! DYLAN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. Hey babe, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too.." He hangs up with her, and then puts his phone down. "Hey, Cas, who're you texting?"

"Uh.. Meg. She's asking me what kind of flowers I want for the wedding.." He sighs, obviously not wanting to deal with this right now.

Cas is getting married to..Meg? Thoughts fill Dean's head of how this happened. He had to admit to himself, though, he was happy for his friend. This universe seemed like the perfect place to be.

~•~

Sam sat at a bar, on his third glass of whiskey. He was taken by surprise when Jo showed up and sat beside him.

"Hiya Sammy…" She smiles at him from behind the straw of her soda.

"Hey, Jo. Did y'all find anything today?" He asks, motioning for another round.

"No, but Zoey got to talk to a bunch of Nascar drivers… which seemed to make her pretty happy. I'm pretty sure she even got some digits." Jo sniggers, finishing her drink.

Sam downs the rest of his drink, looking at Jo. "Damn girl, you're beautiful…" He can't stop the words from coming out. She just smiles shyly back at him, and then leans forward and kisses him, tasting the whiskey on his lips.

They stay in this position, until they're interrupted by Zoey's voice. "Ahem. Public Indecency mean anything to y'all?" She just laughs and sits down beside them, ordering a vodka martini for herself.

"So, how goes it guys?" She asks them, obviously still amused.

"Good.. Still can't find Dean. Looked all day." Sam replies, looking sadly down at his drink.

"Hey…" Jo puts her hand on his knee comfortingly, "We're going to find him, I promise.

He just smiles up at her, his eyes pleading her not to remove her hand.

~•~

"Dick Roman?" Dean walks into the little shop, flashing his badge.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"We're gonna need you to come with us. We need to ask you a few questions." Dean says, pulling out his handcuffs.

"What's this about?" Dick asks, starting to get angry.

"Sir, we'll explain later, you need to come with us now." Cas says, surprisingly stern.

"Okay…" He lets Dean handcuff him, with sort of a sick smirk on his face, as if he knows he's done something.

Dean sighs, realizing that he's on the other side of the law, and he actually likes it, something that he never thought possible.

When they get back in the car, Cas answers his phone. "Hello?" "Oh.. Hey.. I already told you, it doesn't really matter to me. The only thing that I want there is you." God, Cas was a sap, Dean thinks to himself. "No, I don't want salmon. No fish. No, Meg honey, I don't care who you invite. Yes, you can invite-" He's cut off by some angry yelling on the other side, and he looks at Dean, his eyes speaking volumes. "Meg, I have to go. I love you, I'll call you later. Mk. Bye."

"Dude.." Dean smirks, laughing to himself.

"I swear this wedding's turning her into a demon." Cas says.

"You don't know the half of it…" Dean mutters to himself, pulling into the garage of the FBI.


	9. Chapter 9

*a week later*

"Cas, dude.. Good job.." Dean claps Cas on the back as they walk out of the interrogation room, having gotten a confession from Dick.

"Hey, you too man. What do ya say you and Zoey join me and Meg for a drink later?" Cas asks, putting the file into the box on the counter.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me go spring Zo from her summer camp.." Dean chuckles, walking out of the office.

He makes it to the garage, gets in his car, and then drives off to Zoey's karate school. He makes it there in record time, a broad smile on his face as he listens to Metallica. The camp was over for the day, but there were still some kids there waiting to be picked up.

He got out of his car, walked into the school, and walked back into the office. Zoey notices him from her place on the mat, so she bows off and walks into the office to join him.

"Hey Zo, got good news for ya.." He smiles at her, kissing her lightly on the forehead as she goes to hug him.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" She maintains her grip on his waist, looking up into his green eyes.

"Closed the Williams' case today… Got a confession." At this she smiles, and then goes up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. The heated kiss lasts only a few seconds as she realizes all of her students are staring, the boy helping her with the camp staring as well.

She walks out of the office, and asks the boy if he can handle the camp from there. He just nods, and she walks into the staff room to grab her stuff and change clothes. She comes out wearing a flowing blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. She's taken her hair out of its braid, and her natural curls tumble over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asks, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go. By the way.. I like that shirt.." Dean says, as they walk back to the car. She puts her gear and weapons in the back, and hangs her uniform in the back of the cab.

Dean cranks the engine, and the car purrs to life, Metallica still screaming through the radio. Zoey just smiles, and turns it up.

"So how was your day?" Dean shouts over the radio.

"Great, I had three volunteers helping me today, so it was a lot easier than last week. More kids showed up, and some of the higher ranks came too." She tells him, still screaming over the radio.

Dean turns it down, as he's tired of shouting. "My day.. God, what a day. Well, I'm glad it's over. We'll put it at that." He was really starting to get into the groove of this new universe.

"Well, we're going out for drinks with your best friend.. And then later, I can help you with all that stress you've been carrying.." She smiles and winks at him.

"Hell yes…" He smiles, and they park and get out to go into the bar.

~•~

"Okay, so I've got a lead on where this Djinn might be hiding.. It's not far, it's just across the road from the speedway.'' Sam says, looking at Jo and Bobby.

"Do you think that's where they're keepin' him?" Bobby asks, looking at the computer screen with Sam.

"Well, it's the best we have right now.." Jo walks over and puts her hands on Sam's shoulders, completely forgetting that Bobby was right next to her.

"Sammy, we're gonna find him.." She sooths, Bobby turning to look at her.

"Uh, I thought that Dean was the only one that could call you that, Sam.." Bobby asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh.. Well, I don't mind it so much when Jo calls me that…" Sam says, pulling up another window about the place he thought the Djinn was hiding at.

"Jo, you have your hands on his shoulders.." Bobby starts, "Oh… I think I know what's goin' on here… Y'all are like.. Together."

"Yeah. I guess." Sam just shrugs, trying to change the subject. "Here, I found more on this place. It says that it's been abandoned for over three years. Local police got a call about a week ago for disturbance."

"Sounds like the place. Let's go." Jo walks across the room towards the door.

"No, let's wait until tonight…" Sam and Bobby both say at the same time.

"Okay.. I'll go wake Zoey. She'll wanna come." Jo walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She walks one door over, and opens it. She finds Zoey sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"Hey, so we got a lead on where the Djinn's hiding. We're going to check it out tonight. You in?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, of course." Zoey looks away from Jo, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jo asks, walking over to her.

"I just… I'm worried about Dean. That's all. He.. He could be.." She can't finish her statement before she breaks down into more tears.

"Wait, I've known you for over half your life… And never have I seen you cry… There's more to this than you're telling me…" Jo sits down across from her, her eyes pleading Zoey to tell her more.

"I.. Ever since I first met Dean.. I haven't been able to think of anything else. He's been the only thought occupying my mind and I just… I don't know what this means. But before he got.. Taken, I enjoyed every small moment in his presence.." She takes a shaky breath, "Jo, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Me? I.. Yes. I do." Jo looks at her, a thought dawning on her, "You're in love with him, aren't you..?"

"I..Yes. I haven't been able to think about any other guy since I met him. And the other night at the bar, I didn't so much look at all the guys that before I met Dean I would've..And.. Now, I can't help but think I've lost him forever without even having had him for any time at all." She looks down at the table.

Jo smiles at her. "Zoey.. I see it in him too.. He came back and asked me all these questions about you, and before he was taken when we were all at a bar, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. I think that he may not know it yet, but y'all are meant to be. And, no, I don't think that he's dead."

Zoey looks directly at Jo for the first time since she entered the room. "Y-You really think so?" Jo sees a glimmer of something that wasn't there before shine in Zoey's eyes. She sees hope.

"Yes, I do. And I say, when we find him, and we will, you go for it. You go right up to him, and you kiss him. And you tell him how you feel. And trust me, you won't regret it." Jo smiles at her, and then stands up.

"Thanks, Jo… What time are we leaving for that place? I can't wait to find him now…" She smiles at Jo, and stands up as well.

"Soon. So get ready." Jo turns, grabs her duffel and starts to pack.

~•~

"I'm telling ya, man, you shoulda seen the look on his face when we told him that we knew what he did.." Cas, now obviously drunk, says to his table.

"I can imagine… I mean, it's not everyday that you catch a guy that you've been looking for for months.." Meg says, after downing her own shot.

"Yeah, it was pretty priceless. If I'd had a camera, Idda taken a picture.." Dean laughs, and orders another beer for himself.

"Well, I'm sure glad that this case is over.. I've missed my Dean…" Zoey smiles, and looks at Dean, throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"A toast, to closing a case!" Cas holds up his drink, and the rest of the group follows.

"So, Meg, did you finally decide on the color and type of flowers for the big day?" Dean asks, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, We decided to go with orchids. They'll match the bridesmaid's dresses." She smiles looking at Zoey, "Not your's of course, you'll be wearing red because you're my maid of honor."

"Yeah, who are the other bridesmaids?" Zoey asks curiously.

"Er, my friend from work Ruby, Sam's wife Jessica, your sister Jo, and this girl I know from high school, Tish. She's flying in from Santa Cruz. " She answers, having to think for a minute.

"Sounds great, I know all of them except for Tish." Zoey says, finishing her soda.

"You sure you're okay with being the DD?" Dean asks her.

"Oh yeah, I'm cool with it. I feel bad, I got so drunk last time." She giggles.

"Yeah.. I think I remember some hardcore puking in the morning…" Dean laughs, actually remembering this.

"Yeah, sorry about that Dean…" She kisses him lightly on the cheek and then gets up.

"Well, I think we outta go. I have to get up early in the morning for camp, and I'm sure Dean could use some sleep. Cas? Meg? Y'all need me to drive you home?" Zoey asks.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind, I think that'd be best…" Meg looks over at Cas, who's now standing up on the table dancing to the band playing.

"Okay, I'll take y'all home." She laughs as Meg drags a reluctant Cas to the door.

After dropping them off at their house, Dean and Zoey head for home.

"So, about that promise you made me earlier…" Dean asks as they walk up to their door.

She doesn't have to answer, because as soon as they're in the privacy of their own home, she shoves Dean against a wall, kissing him heatedly.

Soon enough they're naked and sweaty in bed, all behind closed doors.

Dean smiles at her, and then wraps his arms around her as they both fall into an easy peaceful sleep.

~•~

**I'm really liking these longer chapters! And now I actually have time to write more of them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! So, one of my favorite shows came back on last week, so, there will be some of the characters incorporated in this chapter!~ Also, please excuse any weird nuances, as I have taped fingers and a broken space bar.**

*the next morning*

Dean wakes up early, his head pounding with a hangover. He sighs, and then tries to go back to sleep, but Zoey wakes up next to him.

"Good morning…" She smiles at him, hugging him closer. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept really well, especially after last night.." He smirks at her, rubbing her back.

"So, uh.. Dean, I had a question. Last night I was thinking, you know, about life, about us… And I want to know what you think about maybe having kids.." She says the last words so quietly, they're barely audible.

"I.. You want kids?" Dean looks at her, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, I do.. Very much.. And I wanted to know if you wanted kids too…" She sits up in the bed, looking at him.

He thinks for a minute, and then smiles. "Of course I do…" She smiles at him, and then leans down and kisses him.

"You don't have to go into work today, right?" She asks.

"Nope, I'm all yours…" She smiles as he responds to her.

"Then, what'd ya say we start on that kid thing…." He smirks, and nothing more is said.

~•~

"Sam… If he's not in there…" Jo says as they pull up to the warehouse.

"Jo, I can't afford to think like that…" Sam says.

"Okay.." She kisses him lightly, and then turns to open the door.

"Let's go." They get out of the Impala, and Zoey and Bobby pull up behind them. They walk to the back of the car to get their weapons, and then they all gather at the door to the warehouse. They walk in, and split up into teams of two. Jo and Zoey go off one way, and Bobby and Sam go the other way.

Sam hears a scream, and then runs to the source of the sound. He sees Jo fighting off a Djinn, at least twice her size. She was holding her own, but he could tell she was getting tired. He ran as fast as he could to where they were and went to help her. Zoey was still looking throughout the warehouse for Dean.

She saw the three young girls on one side of a little niche inside. And then, as she scanned further, she saw Dean. Her heart fell. He was extremely pale, and he had a needle stuck in his neck. He was unconscious, and barely breathing.

"Dean?!" She ran over to him, trying to wake him up. Nothing she did worked, and she fell to her knees in tears.

~•~

"Dean? Are you okay man?" Cas asks as Dean lays his head down on his desk. "I..I have a really bad headache.."

Cas can tell that Dean isn't being completely honest, but he realizes that Dean doesn't want to tell him, and leaves it at that. "Allright, well we got a new case this morning."

"Okay, who called it in?" Dean stands up, pulling on his jacket.

"Uh.. McNally. She called in a double homicide this morning." Cas leads Dean out of the room. They walk into the garage and get in a large black SUV.

"Alright, so we're heading to the crime scene. Are there any other officers there?" Dean asks, looking at the incident report.

"Yeah, the local unit. They've been there since this morning." They arrive at the scene, and get out.

"So, do you know happened?" Dean asks.

"Some guy went nuts and decided to start shooting. He ran off, and they haven't been able to identify who it was." Cas says, as Dean rubs his head. "Dude, are you sure you're alright..?"

"Yeah.. I guess. I just got this feeling this morning. This weird feeling, that I don't really belong here, I don't know man. I've been having dreams, too. It's always the same. I see my brother, my wife and her sister all in various places, calling for me. Like last night, they were in a warehouse…" Dean sighs. "Nevermind, man, it's nothing, really."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Cas asks, concerned.

"No, I haven't. And I don't plan on it either." Dean walks off, going to talk to one of the local police. "So, what do you think happened?"

"Well, there was a staff meeting this morning, and they were all going out to their cars. Some guy just drove in, stood up out of the sunroof with a gun, and shot at all of them. Two fatalities, and four injuries. They're at the hospital. But we're no closer to identifying the shooter." The police officer, Diaz, was telling Dean.

"Do we have any witnesses still here?" He asks Diaz.

"Yeah, over there." He pointed at a young girl around sixteen.

"Thanks." Dean walks over to the girl, who's crying.

"Hey, I'm Dean, are you okay?" He asks. He recognizes her, though from where, he doesn't know.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Uh.." She looks up at him, and a look of recognition crosses her face. "I know you…"

As far as Dean was concerned, he'd never seen this girl in his life. Although, he did recognize her. Finally it hits him, his dream. The one from last night, in the warehouse. She was there too.

"I've seen you before, in.. in a dream?" It's almost a question as she says it.

"Yeah, a warehouse, right?" He can't wrap his mind around this.

"Yeah… almost like…" She shakes her head. "Nevermind.."

Dean turns around as Cas walks up behind him. "Got anything?"

"No, not yet. She doesn't remember anything." Dean starts to walk back to the bodies.

Just as he bends down to look closer, he feels a sharp, burning, searing pain in his chest. He looks up just in time to see a man with a gun turning and walking away. He falls off of his feet onto his back. He can feel and see the blood coming out of the wound, and the whole world turns dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is it! This is the chapter! You know, the chapter with the insane plot twist! Haha!**

**~•~**

"Dean?!" He still can't see anything, but he can hear, and he can feel. He feels a hand on the side of his face, and hears a crying girl. "Dean! You need to come back.. T-to wake up! Don't do this to me you son of a bitch! Wake up!" He feels a sharp pain at the side of his neck, and he realizes something must've been pulled out of his neck.

He groans, and he hears a gasp. "Dean?! Dean, come back to me, come on…" He feels a light slap on the side of his face, and he opens his eyes. He sees her. Her, and only her. "Dean!"

She smiles at him, a tearful smile filled with relief. She's crying, and she lays her head on his chest as she sobs. He makes an attempt to lift his hand to rub her back, to comfort her, but he can't move his arm. He can't move any of his limbs. He can't even feel them.

So he tries his voice. "Z-Zoey?"

She lifts her head, cupping his face in her hand. "I'm here… Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I think so.. I-I can't feel my limbs, and everything's cold… I don't remember anything either… All I remember is getting shot, and then waking up here…" He replies in a tired voice.

"Shot? You're not shot Dean..'' She thinks for a moment, "Must've gotten shot in your reality.. The one the Djinn put you in… Hey, can you still not move anything?"

He tries, and once again with no success. "No…"

"Dean, I promise you'll be fine.. You just need to wiggle. Your. Big. Toe. Can you do that?" She asks, a hint of a smile on her face.

He smirks, a painful looking smirk. "You got that from Kill Bill, right? Love that movie…"

"Yeah.." She replies in a tearful laugh.

Dean tries again, and this time finds he can move his hands and feet. "Good…" Zoey tells him after he shows her that he can move his feet. "Keep going…" He keeps trying until he can move all of his limbs. He sits up, looking her in the eyes.

"Zoey…" She puts a finger to his lips, leaning in closer. She removes her finger and he tries to talk again. He can't say anything before she kisses him. No hesitation, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He smirks into the kiss, and kisses her back as he had done so many times in his dream state. It feels so natural, so right to both of them, that in that moment, they were infinite.

"Dean, I.. I think I'm in love with you…" He smiles at her, and kisses her again.

"I think I love you too…" She smiles a smile that reaches her eyes.

"Dean?! Zoey?!" They hear Sam, and then see him running around the corner with Jo.

"Sammy.." Dean smiles at his brother, and then stands up with the help of Zoey. Sam walks towards him, almost running. He hugs Dean, and starts to cry.

"I..I thought that we'd lost you, man.." Sam says.

"Nah, y'all ain't getting rid of me that easily.." He steps back, and sees Jo. He turns towards her, and she hugs him. "Hey, Jo.."

"Hey Dean… We missed you.. Hell, you should've seen Sammy. He was so worried.." She smiles at him.

"Wait, did you just call him _Sammy_?" He asks in the same tone that Bobby had used earlier.

"Uh.. Yeah.." She looks down at the ground meekly.

He just smirks at them. "Y'all two? Really?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." Jo says again, really not wanting to get into this.

"Nice…Where's Bobby?" Dean asks.

"Oh, he's back taking care of the Djinn's body. We killed him right before we came looking for you two." Sam says.

"Oh.. Well good." Dean looks over at the girls on the other side of where he was. "We need to help them.."

~•~

After they had gotten back to the motel, Dean decided to tell them about his Djinn world, consciously leaving out the relationships.

"Wow.. Sounds.. Nice." Sam says, drinking his beer.

"Yeah, I guess so… It was a little too.. er.. normal for my liking.." Dean lies, hoping that they can't see that he was sad to see it go.

"So, you got shot working a case for the FBI? I mean, you _actually_ worked there, instead of impersonating an agent?" Jo asks with a laugh.

"Yeah, I did, crazy right? Cas was my partner. Which reminds me, where is he?" Dean looks at Sam.

"I don't know dude, same as last time. You do know that you were only gone for like a week and a half, right?" Sam replies, getting a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh.. Well, where I was.. It was about a month…" Dean says, "At least, it seemed like a month.."

Jo stands up, brushing off her jeans. "Well, I'm tired, and I need a shower…Badly. So I'm gonna call it a night guys.."

"I'm pretty tired too.. I'm gonna turn in. Don't you ever do that to us again, ya idjit." Bobby stands up after Jo, talking to Dean.

"Don't plan on it.." Dean smirks at him.

Sam surprisingly follows Jo and Bobby out leaving Dean and Zoey alone.

"I'd say we have a lot to talk about…" Dean says, and Zoey just nods in agreement.

~•~


End file.
